censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The cabbaganotor
The cabbaganotor is a machine created by Mrs Chanandler Bong that is used by Cabbage People to shoot poisonous cabbage missiles at the mortal enemy of the Cabbage People, the Radish People. The Radish People use a machine themselves, the raddishanator, which is much more lethal as they use homing missiles and have flamethrowers firing from both sides. They are used briefly in several episodes of Krazy vs. Life . History The Vegetable Tanks are first seen in Krazy's nightmare in Night Mare and Drillhead vs. Metalcore. This episode shows that the raddishanator is, or at least was, very frail compared to the cabbaganotor, as Jeffrey the Horse Murderer was able to destroy the raddishanator easily. They make their physical debut in Green and Nerdy, where a segment of the episode is dedicated to them. In a flashback, it is shown that the leader of the Radish Army started war against the Cabbage Army because of a prank in high school, which involved the radish making an incision in the side of the cabbage while he was distracted, and then crawling inside him. For the rest of the day, the cabbage suffered from the radish's kicks and punches while inside the cabbage's mouth. The cabbage declared war when he found out what the radish did to him. It then flashes forward to the present, where the war is shown. The raddishanator spins its flamethrowers, scorching some of the cabbaganotor's wheels. The Cabbage Army then start to attack on foot because of their cabbaganotor being impossible to use. This was a bad decision as the cabbages cannot run too fast, meaning the homing radish missiles can explode, damaging the cabbages extremely. The Cabbage Army then retreats, and then it is shown that their battleground is Dani's garden, as she comes out and starts watering her plants, ending the episode. The cabbaganotor is briefly seen being destroyed by Jeffrey in Death. In Heaven, there is a flashback to the scene in the episode, however the cabbaganotor is nowhere to be seen. The raddishanator is shown in one of Drillhead's selfies in #TwitterManiac. When he posts it on Instagram, he later gets a comment from a Radish Person, presumably the general of the Radish Army, stating'' "I did not give you permission to use my design in your photography. You owe me 80 radish coins."'' After an absence in season three, they both appear in the second episode of season four, Secrets. The war is shown at the beginning of the episode, with both parties using similar weapons and hazards that the armies used in Green and Nerdy. Most of the Radish People and Cabbage People "bleed" profusely (it's water), due to the sharp leaf daggers used by the Radish People. Sadly, the radish are too dumb to not cut themselves with their blades. After an extremely large amount of casualties, it's up to the Cabbage General and Radish General to settle the score. The Radish General uses the same tactic he used in high school, slicing the Cabbage General from inside. When the Cabbage General dies, he thinks he has been victorious, and celebrates by dancing. However, the cabbaganotor immediately collapses ontop of the Radish General, with the cabbage missiles falling out and exploding the radishanator. The Radish General can barely say his last words before he dies:'' "Our tank was better." They are mentioned in ''Crusin' Suklonia by Mr. Clockney, and it is revealed that the Cabbage People and Radish People were intergalactic beings sent to Earth by Mr. Clockney to cause havoc, however they got too caught up into their own rivalry so they failed to do what Mr. Clockney ordered them to do. He then laments that they wouldn't have done that good of a job anyway. Appearances Major appearances *''Green and Nerdy'' (physical debut) *''Secrets'' (death) Minor appearances *''Night Mare and Drillhead vs. Metalcore'' (fantasy; debut) *''Death'' (Cabbaganotor only) *''#TwitterManiac'' (Raddishanator only) Mentioned or pictured *''Crusin' Suklonia ''(mentioned) Category:2015 Category:Krazy vs. Life Category:Characters Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong